1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting a movement of an object based on an event.
2. Description of Related Art
To control mobile devices, and the like, an interface technology for controlling a device by recognizing a user's motion is required. To increase accuracy of motion recognition based on a depth image, high-quality three-dimensional (3D) information with a high resolution and a high accuracy may need to be acquired.
For example, a depth image may be acquired using an active acquisition scheme and a passive acquisition scheme. The active acquisition scheme may directly acquire depth information using a physical sensor device, for example, an infrared sensor, or a depth camera, whereas the passive acquisition scheme may calculate depth information from an image obtained using at least two cameras.
However, accuracy of depth information of a depth image may not be guaranteed at all times. In addition, due to a high complexity required to compute depth information, a significant amount of computation and computation time may be required to recognize a motion of a user.